


Hidden Love

by lawlulangmalakas



Series: Broken Garden [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, F/F, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, Kinda or OOC Sanji, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro Being an Asshole, Top Roronoa Zoro, Trans Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlulangmalakas/pseuds/lawlulangmalakas
Summary: Zoro and Sanji met last time in the bar and eventually they're being a fuck buddy. Being in a secret relationship, no one knows about their relationship except for their bestfriend (except the innocent ones). But one day, when Sanji are already in love with Zoro, Luffy accidentally says something to him that break his heart. Zoro is already engaged and the day of their wedding is already near.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, One sided Roronoa Zoro/Kozuki Hiyori, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Broken Garden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. The News

Sanji was really excited right now because this is the day that he will confess to Zoro. Because it's been a year or so since they became in that special relationship. He really didn't intend to fall to that man but he can't help it. Zoro was really sweet and caring to him that even his pride can't take it. 

"Eggplant, where are you going?" Zeff asked that cut Sanji into his own world. 

"Ah, i'm going to meet my friends! I'll be right back later!" Sanji said while excitedly walking out in the house. 

After a minute driving, he was already in their hideout (Straw Hats house rather). He tried to find Zoro everywhere in the house because maybe the marimo was lost again but he really can't find him.

"Luffy, do you know where the marimo was?" in his irritation, he saw Luffy walking thru the door so he decided to ask her. 

"Ah- didn't he tell you? I thought the two of you was already best friend. He was busy preparing for his wedding and the engagement party was already this week" Luffy said nonstop, because why not her best friend was already getting married and there is more free food. 

Sanji caught backhanded, he didn't know what to say. It break his heart, he didn't know what to do. The news literally ruined his day. 

"O-oh really? So that's why he said he will be busy. Thank you for telling me Luffy, I will go home for now." 

"AH! Why? Aren't you going to wait for him? He said he will come here this day because he will announce it now, I just accidentally told it you"

'Can't Luffy feel the atmosphere in me?' Sanji voice out in his head, but he knows Luffy being Luffy. 

Sanji tried to smile while patting Luffy's head. "I'm sorry Luffy, I need to go now. I will just cook for you in another time, okay?" 

And again Luffy being Luffy, she beams out when she heard the word food. 

"Okay Sanji, take care! I will talk to Traffy while they're still not here" Sanji just smile at Luffy and starts to head out in the house. 

He was already in the door, in the door! when he saw the last person he want to see. The marimo- Zoro was already there. 

His gloomy feelings start to shine but he remember what Luffy said, but he stops his feeling even though it's hurt and hard. 

He continue to walk outside but a strong grip stop him from walking, he knows who it is, the smell of him, his hands and everything, he knows every part of him. His warmth, Sanji tries to stop his tears, the sound of his heart breaking being near in the man was so loud for him. 

"Sanji-" before he continues the word he was saying Sanji already cut him off. 

"I already know Zoro, let's just talk later or probably let's not talk to each other anymore"


	2. Goodbye

"I already know Zoro, let's just talk later or probably let's not talk to each other anymore" 

After Sanji saying that, he continue to walk through the door, he wish that Zoro will follow him, he just wish it. But he didn't get his hope up, he will only get hurt. 

And he's right- because Zoro didn't follow him. He bit his lips to prevent himself to cry and already start his car. 

After locking the door of his (their) dorm, Sanji breakdown. He's hurt again, he don't kow what did he do to experience all the things that all happened to him.

"Guess, i'm really bound not to be loved with the one I love" He walk out to his bed and lay down but all he can smell was Zoro, he can see Zoro's things and the things Zoro gave to him. 

"Ah- going to this place was really wrong, but I don't want old man to see me like this" He cries everything he can released until he didn't notice that he slowly falling asleep.

*****

"Cook, wake up" Sanji don't want to wake up but this person was shaking him and that makes him want to puke. 

"What!?" He said irritated while kicking the hands of the person who's waking him up. 

When Sanji heard a groaned, he slowly wakes up. 

"Oh, it's just you-" before sanji can finish his sentence, he felt vomiting so he runs to the bathroom however nothings came out but water. 

"Oi cook, are you okay?" he heard and felt Zoro panicking, he wanted to laugh at him but he stop himself. 

"I'm fine, don't mind me. What are you doing here?" he said plainly. 

"This dorm was also mine, remember that." Zoro said starting to get irritated. 

"Yeah, yeah then I will go now" he started to grab his wallet and keys but Zoro stopped him again. He just looks at him waiting for him to talk bit the other one just also states at him.

"Cook- i'm sorry, i'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I'm already getting married" he started to says in the silence. 

"Why are you saying sorry? Besides we don't even have that kind or special relationship you're only fucking me Zoro" Sanji wants to scream at him, he wants to destroy everything he sees but stop himself. 

'And i'm also glad that you didn't tell me because I don't want to overthink being a mistress' he wanted to add this but he decided not to. 

"Cook-" before zoro can start talking again he cut him off again. 

"I just accidentally went to this place Zoro, maybe because my instinct told me that you will also go here-" he took a deep breath before he started talking again. 

"Zoro, let's already put an end in this relationship, okay? Be happy and enjoy your wedding. I wish the two of you a happy life" Sanji took a step to Zoro and cup his face. 

He kissed Zoro's lips for the last time.

"Marimo, goodbye. I love you." he smiles while his tears are falling down to his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lame updates, I don't really know what i'm writing forgive me. And i'm not really good at english so please bear with it.
> 
> Also I will change the summary of the story because it's kinda not connected in the chapters now.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. Timeskip is always ahead. Fast flow of story, but I still don't know. I'm sorry if I just updated now and it's still lame. I'm not really good at writing.


End file.
